The Soundtrack to Life
by newyork24-7
Summary: Music is the soundtrack to life. A collection of oneshots based around songs with various pairings and themes. Inspired by but not part of the 30 day challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This collection of oneshots have been inspired by the 30 days 30 songs challenge, but it won't follow it. Mainly down to the fact that I don't think with all I've got coming up in the next three weeks that I'd be able to stick to it.**

**Some of the songs have come about because of the prompts and others have just floated about in my head for what feels like forever. The majority of the pairings will be R/J but there are other pairings as well, and I already have quite a few written, which is why I've decided to just start posting. Some will be happy, some sad, even have a smutty one planned :) No idea what order they'll all appear in yet though**

**As always I own nothing and no one.**

**I picked this song to go first as it's one of my all time favourites: Snow Patrol - Set Fire to the Third Bar**

* * *

><p><em>I find the map and draw a straight line<em>

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_T__he distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

Robbie turned, shifting restlessly as he struggled to sleep again, fingers drifting out to touch the pillow next to him, the pillow that Jackie might have still been lying on if he hadn't been so bloody stupid.

His fingertips caressed the cold material as he cursed himself. The distance between them now was too far to be traversed and he blamed himself for that.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

He found solitude in drink now, before he drank because he enjoyed it, now he drank to try and find peace, not that it ever seemed to work.

He couldn't help but wince as the laughter of others in the pub cut through him, he wanted silence, didn't want to listen to them pick apart the world, hated it even more when they asked him what he thought. He just wanted to be left alone.

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

Their words floated around him, most of the time they just merged into wordless noise and after a few drinks it was as though he were underwater. Their voices became strangely disconnected.

He'd close his eyes and remember her voice instead, pull it back from the recesses of his mind, hear her tell him that she loved him. He'd remember her laugh, the warmth of it and the way it had made him feel, and for the briefest of seconds he'd smile at the memory.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

His feet stumbled in the dark, as he got to where he needed to be. To where he'd be closer to her, and yet still so far away.

It was freezing and yet he didn't care, he just muttered a silent prayer - something he did nightly now - that one day he'd be with her again

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_T__he last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

His mind replayed the last night they'd spent together, his hands drifting over her soft skin, how he'd marvelled at how perfect it was, smooth and unblemished.

He'd kissed her over and over again, murmuring words of love and adoration against her skin, drawing her into him until he couldn't bring her any closer. Then finally, exhausted, they'd fallen asleep, still entwined together, their skin damp.

It was a testament to how stupid he'd been that he couldn't even remember what she'd said that had caused him to panic, caused him to envision the noose of commitment tightening itself around his neck.

He did remember snapping angrily though, remembered the bitter row that followed and remembered her leaving his flat, the door slamming behind her.

On the nights he actually managed to sleep and dream though he didn't remember that part, instead he accepted her words - whatever they had been - and kissed her senseless again, pulling her back onto the bed. On those mornings afterwards, he'd wake up feeling almost joyful, then he'd remember the truth.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

His fingertips pressed against the engraving of her name against the cold stone. Hot, bitter tears filling his eyes.

If only they hadn't argued, if only he hadn't let her storm out with his angry words ringing in her ears. If only.

It had been some idiot on his mobile, speeding and missing the fact that his light was red. It had only been a mile from his flat, and in an instant, that instant she'd been gone, forever lost to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, told her he was sorry, told her how he'd do anything just to hold her again, to feel her warm embrace around him, to hear her laugh, to see her smile.

He'd pray every night, repeat his words to her every night, in the vain hope that someone might just hear them.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold groundand _

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_a__nd sets me down in your warm arms _


	2. Chapter 2

**It's really only the chorus of this song that I like, I love dancing around singing it lol. Plus I wanted something more upbeat after yesterdays.**

**Thought this drabble fitted as Mike never seemed to give up on love, and lets face it he had some pretty bad luck - although they in recent days they all have.**

**H*Wood - Could it be you**

* * *

><p><em>So Baby could it be you<em>

_Could it be you, be you, be you, be you_

Michael was aware of the fact that he was considered by many as unlucky in love, quite a few - well every one - of his relationships had ended badly. Admittedly some had been worse than others. Gemma, the woman he'd loved enough to propose to only to find out she was already engaged was a particular low point.

Still that didn't stop him from looking, didn't cause him to give up, every time he embarked on a relationship he went into it, thinking and hoping that this would be the one that worked out, that this would be the woman he'd spend his life with.

He didn't want what many of his colleagues - Robbie in particular - appeared to be happy with, numerous one night stands with women who he didn't care about and who didn't care about him.

So he'd keep looking, would never stop until he found the woman he could love, and in the meantime he'd look at every woman he had a spark with and suddenly wonder, could it be you?


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't know whether to use this song or Gloria Estefan's Bad Boys for this particular drabble. Although what I think I might do is use the Gloria one later on but for another character.**

**Thanks for your reviews so far, I know I've been lazy in not replying :)**

**Alexandra Burke - Bad Boys**

* * *

><p><em>Some people call them players<em>

_But I'm far from terrified_

_somehow I'm drawn to danger_

_And have been all of my life_

_It feels my heart divided_

_Half way between wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_but I don't mind_

Jackie Reid couldn't deny that she secretly liked bad boys. She always had, they drew her in like a moth to the flame. She knew that it wasn't sensible, that really she should get enough of the danger element from her job, but she still wanted them.

It was bizarre because part of her was torn, she wanted a family and to get married and she knew that they wouldn't her offer her that. Knew that she'd end up hurt, but when she was with them she couldn't have cared less about getting her fingers burned.

_Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Oooooh, bad boys_

It had to be the chemistry that attracted her to them, they made her act impulsively, to do things she'd never normally consider. And yet that just didn't stop her. Her mind spun and that was it, the sensible voice in her head spun away with it.

It didn't help that she sat across from the biggest womanizer in Glasgow. He was a skirt chaser, he took daft risks and sometimes even she wasn't sure where his loyalties lay. He was undoubtedly bad for her, which she figured was exactly why she was fighting the urge to jump the new DI.


	4. Chapter 4

**I remember this song from primary school discos, and we all used to dance to it; with actions.**

**Bloodhound Gang - Bad Touch**

* * *

><p><em>Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up<em>

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclinedTo make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings__ Time._

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket _

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck itHieroglyphics? _

_So show me yours I'll show you mine_

_and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

Robbie Ross enjoyed sex, a fact he was neither going to deny or even explain. As far as he was concerned it needed no explanation.

It helped that not only did he enjoy sex, he was good at it. He was aware that sounded big headed but then he spent a lot of time making sure the woman he was with enjoyed herself - even if he only intended to spend that one night with her.

He loved to hear women moan, watch them writhe, feel them clench around him, all because of what he was doing.

As much as he enjoyed pushing the boundaries in his professional life he enjoyed pushing the boundaries during sex just that little bit more.

Some people thought he slept around too much and he simply didn't care what those people thought, he never had. As far as he was concerned having copious amounts of sex was human nature, after all they were just another type of animal really, and it was a way to release tension without hurting anyone.

So when he turned to see the pretty blonde that was lying in his bed after yet another night out, after yet another heavy and stressful case, he couldn't help but grin. And when she moaned and turned, wrapping herself around him, that grin widened. If she wanted round two, he was more than happy to oblige.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this song but at the same time it annoys me slightly, and I have no idea why that is.**

**Journey - Open Arms**

* * *

><p><em>Lying beside you, here in the dark <em>

_Feeling your heart beat with mine _

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere _

Robbie loved to lie in the dark, holding Jackie close to him, so close he could feel the thud of her heartbeat against his chest. He loved to feel her questing fingers drift over his skin as she would whisper words of love to him, totally sincere with no hidden motives, so unlike what he'd become use to over the years.

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart _

Once they'd finally fallen into their relationship it had all seemed so easy at first, they'd almost fallen into a routine of sorts. Then the routine became, not stale, it had never been that, but he'd started to wonder if maybe he wasn't really cut out for all this domesticity. Everything had been going almost too well, leaving him waiting for that inevitable moment when it all went wrong. And so he'd distanced himself, until she was the one who ended it, tired of being with someone who was always looking around himself, wondering if there was more out there for him.

_Living without you, living alone _

_This empty house seems so cold _

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near _

_How much I wanted you home _

After she'd left, he quickly realised what he'd stupidly given up. He missed having her in his flat, missed her laughter, the place seemed so cold when she wasn't in it. They hadn't even lived together full time, but now there were no signs of her presence anywhere he wanted them back, wanted her clutter surrounding him.

He wanted her back in his arms, wanted to kiss and touch her again, wanted to make his flat a home again. Their home.

_So now I come to you, with open arms _

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say _

_So here I am with open arms _

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me _

_Open arms _

He tried to talk to her at work, but she wouldn't listen. Still he didn't give up, kept trying to corner her and she kept dodging him, but he just couldn't wait any longer.

At the pub later that night with the rest of the team, he caught her at the bar, tried to reach out and touch her arm, get her to listen. Again she wouldn't, too stubborn to stand and hear him out, instead storming out of the building. So he chased her out into the rain - not an unusual sight in Glasgow - his feet slipping slightly as he ran through the puddles.

He caught her arm, swung her round and let the words tumble out, every word honest and almost desperate. Hoping that it would be enough, that she'd listen to him, more than that though, that she'd believe him.

_But now that you've come back _

_Turned night into day _

_I need you to stay. _

She called him an idiot, an ass and he let her, because she was right, that was what he'd been. Then much to his relief his words seemed to have taken hold, because she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He laughed against her lips in almost giddy relief, knew he'd never make the same mistake again. That he now knew how much he needed her by his side, and that he'd hold on tight and never let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've only ever heard the glee version of this song, and only because my sister put it on itunes.**

**But I heard it on shuffle one day and couldn't stop singing it for ages**

**Bruno Mars - Marry Me**

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night,<em>

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby__, __I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Jim Taggart had always been somewhat cynical, but when he was with Jean, a lot of that cynicism disappeared for a while. And surprisingly it didn't take him long after meeting her to decide that she was the one.

They hadn't been courting for long, a little over six months, but he knew that she was it for him, no question about it.

He could still remember the night he'd decided that he wanted to marry her, as they walked into the dancehall the stars had appeared out from behind the clouds for a change, sparkling in the sky. Jean had even tilted her head back and commented on them, how beautiful it all looked. He'd agreed, although he'd still been looking at her.

Her eyes sparkled like those stars - he knew that sounded soppy but then he wasn't planning on voicing that thought aloud - and he could barely tear his own eyes away from them.

He even remembered glancing down at the drink in his hand, wondering if he'd had more than he'd thought, these thoughts just weren't like him. Then she laughed, grabbing his hand to drag him onto the dance floor and he simply didn't care. He wanted to marry her.

Hanging about wasn't his style and so once Jim had decided that was what he was going to do, he was determined, he was asking her and he was asking her tonight.

Unfortunately the romantic proposal went by the wayside when they left the hall only to find that it was tipping it down. Still he wasn't backing down from his plan.

Instead he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest bus shelter. She laughed, telling him, half scolding, "Jim our bus doesn't stop here."

"I know that," he replied. "Wanted to say something."

She looked at him, her heavy fringe now damp with the rain, her eyes blinking away at the trickles of water that dripped from it. "What about?" she asked, a small frown playing about her feature, Jim was a man of few words, he certainly didn't waste any, so this must be important.

"Will you marry me Jean?"


	7. Chapter 7

**This has actually been sitting on my account for ages, as have another two updates for it. I've just been extremely lazy.**

**I loved this song when I was younger, not quite understanding the meaning behind it I used to screech along with it in the car :)**

**Smut so you may wish to avert your eyes.**

**Pointer Sisters - I'm so excited.**

* * *

><p><em>Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen <em>

_Tonight we'll put all other things aside_

_Give in this time and show me some affection _

_We're going for those pleasures in the night_

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you _

_I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough_

_And if you move real slow I'll let it go _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it _

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it _

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you _

_We shouldn't even think about tomorrow _

_Sweet memories will last a long, long time _

_We'll have a good time baby, don't you worry _

_And if we're still playing 'round, boy that's just fine_

_Let's get excited, we just can't hide it _

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you _

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you _

_I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough _

_And if you move real slow I'll let it go _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it _

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it _

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you _

_Do what you do to me, you've got me burning up _

_Whoohoohoohoo, ahw! _

_I think you get to me, I've got to give it up _

_Whoohoohoohoo, ahw! _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it _

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it _

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it _

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you_

Christmas parties were made for getting drunk and acting inappropriately, which was exactly what DI Robbie Ross and DS Jackie Reid were taking advantage of and doing.

They stumbled into Robbie's flat - his being the closest - Jackie pulling him down by his tie for another kiss, she could still taste the spiked punch on his lips, as his fingers threaded through her hair, angling her head, drawing her closer.

She could feel her heart thump against her chest as his mouth moved to her jaw, kissing, licking and nipping his way down her neck. Her excitement built as she gasped aloud, her fingers pulling impatiently at the buttons of his shirt, letting it hang open, exposing his warm skin. After so many years of wondering, tonight she was finally going to find out if Robbie Ross was as good as he made out. She didn't even care about the consequences, about what tomorrow would bring when they both woke up sober. She just wanted to think about just now, about how crazy he was already driving her.

Her head fell back, bumping slightly against the wall and he pressed her further against it. He pushed her top over her head so that his mouth could move lower, over the swell of her breasts and down to her stomach.

She shivered slightly when he unsnapped her bra, the cold air of the room ghosting over her skin. His mouth enclosed around one nipple and she moaned, fingers raking through his hair.

As he straightened, finding her mouth again, he pressed his hip against hers, showing her how excited she'd made him. Another fizzle of excitement shot up her spine at that and impatiently she unsnapped his belt buckle, unzipped his trousers and slipped her hand into his boxers, swallowing his groan as she caressed his length.

His hips bucked, and he all but shoved her dress to her hips, hands sliding to the underside of her thighs and lifting her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Pressing her against the wall.

He pulled her hands away from him, feeling himself already start to pulse, hear the rush of blood in his ears. He wrenched her underwear to the side, fingers pressing against her, checking she was ready for him.

"Now," she told him hoarsely, feeling her stomach clench with anticipation at just the feel of his fingers caressing her.

He was inside her with one thrust, and she cried out as he filled her, her legs tightening around his waist, moving her hips impatiently against his.

The excitement built, just the thought that this was finally happening, that she was finally having him like this, it was making her feel almost insane.

His movements slowed, drawing out the pleasure until she was writhing against the wall, her skin flushed and sweating, she felt like she was burning from the inside out. Her fingers gripped his damp shoulders, short nails digging into his skin slightly.

He twisted his hips and thrust again, and that was when she lost it, tearing her lips from his and crying out his name as her muscles convulsed around him, pulling him over the edge with her. He groaned and yelled out as he spilled into her, and she moaned lowly against his shoulder as she felt his warmth flood her.

She stayed wrapped around him, waiting for the excitement to fade, and yet it didn't. she nudged his mouth with hers, asking, "You up for round two?"

He laughed, kissing her firmly, deeply, before replying, "Hell yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Madonna - Cherish**

* * *

><p><em>So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game<em>

_Before I start this dance_

_I take a chance in telling you_

_I want more than just romance_

_You are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see_

_Cupid please take your aim at me_

_Cherish the thoughtOf always having you here by my side (oh baby I)_

_Cherish the joy_

_You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)_

_Cherish your strength_

_You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)_

_Perish the thought_

_Of ever leaving, I never would_

_I was never satisfied with casual encounters_

_I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love_

_That's the way it's got to be_

_Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet_

_So don't underestimate my point of view_

Michael Jardine wanted love, he didn't just want a casual romance, he wanted the real thing, to have a woman who'd stand by him every step of the way, as he would for her. Sadly though it was beginning to look as though he wasn't going to find it, he'd just hit forty and still his relationships died pretty quickly, and normally pretty painfully as he'd already given away his heart to the woman in question.

Then he met Heather McIntyre, and for once he'd tried to ignore the spark, after all she was a PC and he was a DCI, it wouldn't look great. But that spark didn't vanish, and even better than that she seemed to return his feelings.

So he took her to dinner, they spent the night talking, kissing but going no further than that, not that time anyway.

He tried not to let his feelings run away with themselves, had been burned by that particular flame before, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. For once he seemed to have found a woman who wanted what he did, a relationship.

So he decided that he wasn't going to let her slip away, not this time, he felt to strongly and he wasn't going to let work stand in the way. Being with her made him feel fifteen years younger, made him start whistling in the mornings again, and that was something that he cherished.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last song I have written, I will probably add a few more later on, but for now I leave you with this.**

**Lady Gaga - Judas**

* * *

><p><em>I wanna love you,<em>

_But something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue,_

_Judas is the demon I cling to_

She loved Brian, she truly did, she wouldn't be marrying him otherwise. He was a good man, honest, kind, he made her laugh and he was good in bed, it was a perfect match and she should be thanking her lucky stars that she had him.

And in some ways she was, she'd had enough bad relationships in her time to know that she should appreciate what she had in Brian. Yes he could be a bit high handed, and liked to be in control, but then she liked that about him, liked that he knew his own mind and that unlike some of the other men she'd dated he'd stand up to her.

So she really couldn't understand why she couldn't get Robbie Ross out of her head. He was not good for her, that she was sure of. He was a womanizer, a skirt chaser, he flirted with just about any female who happened to cross his path. He was full of himself and he made some of the most stupid and questionable choices she'd ever seen a police officer - especially a DI - make.

She shouldn't be thinking about him, not at all, and especially not in the run up to her wedding, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. When they'd danced together she hadn't wanted it to stop and that had shocked her, she'd never lusted after someone before in the way she seemed to be with him.

It had to stop, it had to, it wasn't fair to Brian, and yet she didn't know how to make it end once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anyone who ever held you_

_Would tell you the way I'm feeling_

Jackie wasn't his type - admittedly the thought of him turning down any woman was near enough laughable - but he normally hunted down the stereotypical blonde. Slowly but surely though he began to find himself more and more attracted to her, to her spark and fire.

And when he hugged her he felt what must be close to heaven. When he wrapped his arms around her he felt that strange uneasiness that always seemed to follow him around disappear, and for that short while he felt happy and content.

_Anyone who ever wanted you_

_Would try to tell you what I feel inside _

He'd watched various men make fools of themselves for her, watched them try to keep her interest and watched them fail. And despite that he'd always been the one who got the girl, he knew that it was these men who'd know exactly how he was feeling for his colleague.

The difference was that they at least had the guts to try, and he was too afraid of losing the little he had to even do that.

_The only thing, I ever wanted_

_Was the feeling that you ain't faking_

_The only one you ever thought about_

As the years passed, his feelings for grew until they were like nothing he'd ever felt before. It got to the stage that all he wanted was to have Jackie to himself, and to know, without a doubt that it was him she wanted. That she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, to the extent that all she could think about was him.

_Wait a minute can't you see thatI wanna fall from the stars_

_Straight into your arms_

_I, I feel you I hope you comprehend _

It amazed him that she couldn't see how much he worshipped her , how far he'd go for her. In many ways he was selfish, but when it came down to her he was willing to do whatever she needed and whatever it took to make her happy. He wanted her, he loved her and deep down all he wanted was for her to feel the same.

_For all the jealousy I caused you_

_States the reason why I'm trying to hide _

Despite wanting that though he continued to deny he felt anything other than friendship towards her. He saw the sparkle of hurt and jealousy in her eyes when he flaunted other women in front of her and yet he didn't stop it. Because she needed to know that as much as he might love her, he probably wasn't what was best for her. So he hid it all away. Trying to deny it even to himself.

_As for all the things you taught me_

_It sends my future into clearer dimensions _

She continued to hold out hope for him though, he could see it in her eyes. She saved his ass on countless occasions and every time she did it he became less and less able to just ignore his feelings, and what he really wanted from his future grew less hazy.

_Too many hearts are broken_

_A lover's promise never came with a maybe_

_So many words are left unspoken _

_The silent voices are driving me crazy _

He just couldn't seem to make himself speak the words though, couldn't bring himself to say 'I love you' because although he might not have felt like this before, he also had believed himself to be in love before and the feelings had died and he'd ruined it all. He couldn't do that to Jackie, he just couldn' so instead he stayed silent, drifting from meaningless relationship to meaningless relationship, and in the meantime he'd simply have to put up with the screaming voice of protest in his head.


End file.
